Great Week
by Kyuubi Kagami
Summary: This is fantasy I have about meeting Nat Wolf. I think Nat is soo HOT! Any of you girls that think the same way I do, just imagine your self in my place. The things in this story are real except for me meeting the band and the names.
1. Prologue

**(My POV)**

The school announced that next week was non-uniform dress week. Normally we would have non-uniform dress days, once every month. I go to Irving MS and I'm in the 7th grade. I have lots of friends, most of them are guys. Before winter break I looked like a nerd. I wore glasses, had lots of acne on my forehead, and I got mostly A's on my report cards. During winter break my cousin, who is great in lookin good, treated me to a salon for Christmas. I got my hair done, have this special cream to make my face clear of acne, beatified – a complete makeover. My hair got straight instead of its usual frizzy. I had my nails done. They even taught me how to put on makeup properly. Then my cousin bought me new clothes and shoes for non-uniform dress days and when I go out. I had the most fun I have ever had!! I couldn't wait for my friends to see the new me. Unknown to me, I was gonna have the greatest non-uniform dress week.

**(Nat POV)**

Cooper booked us to perform at a middle school. I think its name is Irving MS. I wonder what it would be like. There is an underground bowling alley there and Cooper said the band was gonna practice there. The day of the performance is next Friday. So next week, after winter break, we are gonna practice underneath the school. The thing I don't get is how are we gonna get food without going out, exposing the surprise.

"Hey Nat," yelled Alex, "I can't wait to perform at Irving."

"Me neither. And we get to play bowling on break times," replied Nat.

"I heard that the school has uniforms. *gag* Good thing the school is allowing the kids to not wear uniforms this week. What a relief!!"

"Uniforms are blah."

"You got that right my brother."

They both laughed.


	2. Monday:Meeting Each Other

"speaking"

_`thought`_

It was the start of school and I decided to wear a cute pink plaid pleat mini skirt, a white seamless cami with a fuchsia cover up jacket, and cream buckle side boots. My hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair at the sides of my face. I decided to wear my heart charm bracelet, a heart key necklace, and a pair of tijippa heart design earrings. I woke up my dad and we rode to school. Surprisingly we got there early, instead of getting there late as usual. I wonder how my friends would react.

~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~(Nat POV)

30 minutes after we got here and we are already bored. We can't practice yet until school starts. Nobody is really in here and we don't know where the bowling balls are. So I'm just sitting here, in my white T-shirt, my baggy jeans, and sneakers, bored out of my mind.

"Man, this place is B-O-R-I-N-G!! We got nothing to do," exclaimed Qaasim.

"I know dude. If we are gonna practice here, might as well give us access to the bowling alley to keep us alive," stated Thomas.

The doors opened and a man stepped in the small room. The man said "My name is Michael Sanchez. I'm a teacher here and probably the coolest teacher that looks like `The Rock`. So call me Mr. Sanchez."

"Hi Mr. Sanchez," everyone said in unison.

"I'm here to tell you what will be going on this week. For lunch I have decided to have you eat school lunch. It will be delivered by my student in advisory."

"What is advisory?"

"Advisory is like home room. Anyway, my student is a girl who can keep a secret. Her name is Joanna. From what I have heard, people call her a lot of nick names. They are, I think, Affect, Jojo, and one time I heard this boy call her Cheska."

"So she is popular here?" asked Jesse.

"Nobody is popular here. She just has a lot of friends. Most of them are guys."

"When do we get to see her?" asked Nat.

"Looks like someone can't wait to see somebody!!" declared Alex in a sing- song voice.

"You get to see her at lunch time this week. We don't want her friends to get suspicious at her disappearing once in a while. And we need her to keep her studies up. She mostly has A's on her report card."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," stated David.

I walked down the stairs and saw my buds, Gerry and Marco.

"Heyyy Jojo. May I say that you are looking great today. What do you say you hang out with me at nutrition?" Gerry persuaded.

"Sorry Gerry but I have things planned."

~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~(My POV)

I walked all the way to my 1st period classroom. I didn't see my friends outside of the classroom hanging out so I guess they were inside. I opened the door and saw my teacher, Rose, Dalena, and my "brother" Martin. They all turned towards the door and me. They all gasped. My teacher Ms. Agadian stated, "Joanna! You look fantastic. You look so different."

"Thank you" I replied while blushing. Looks like I got the reaction I wanted.

So far every guy I know has been flirting with me. I was walking to advisory with my friend, Kristen. She was rambling on and on about how good I look, how I'm gonna get everybody's attention, and asking me how I got this look. I walked into my classroom and everybody inside gasped. Juan, the cutest guy in school, whistled and called me fine. Daniela the girl that sits next to me was wide eyed. Mr. Sanchez called me to the front of the class while everybody talked with each other. You see, we don't really do anything in advisory. That makes Mr. Sanchez cool. He gave me this envelope and told me to read at nutrition in the library. When the bell rang, I almost ran the entire way to the library. Once I got there I instantly opened the envelope and saw a key and 2 letters.

_Dear Ms. *insert last name here*,_

_You see there is an assembly this Friday and we have a special guest performing. I think you know them. Have you heard of the Naked Brothers Band? We have decided that you can keep a secret and you get to hang out with the band. At about 5 minutes before the end of 4__th__ period give the 2__nd__ letter to your teacher and head to the cafeteria. There will be a tray with 8 school lunches. Take it to the bowling alley. You know the door next to the student store. It will be opened and in the back will be another door. Open it with the key we gave you. Try to get there without any students seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Noble_

I couldn't believe it. I sat there wide eyed and mouth opened.

`_I get to meet the Naked Brothers Band! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!`_

At exactly 6 minutes before the bell rang, ending 4th period, I grabbed my backpack and gave the letter to Mrs. Deware. I felt the whole class's eyes at the back of my head. I ran to the cafeteria and saw the tray with the school lunch. Instead of 8 I counted 9 lunches. Maybe one for me. I quickly made my way to the student store without dropping the tray. I unlocked the back door. Inside was amazing; it looked like a little hang out. There was a TV, a couch, and a coffee table. I was to wrapped up in surprise that I didn't notice the Nat Wolf walking out and staring at me.

~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~(Nat POV)

I took a break from bowling to watch a little TV. When I walked out, I saw this beautiful girl holding a tray with lunches. I couldn't find a way to speak. She looked like she was in a trance, looking at the room. She had a great body. I didn't notice that she was staring right at me. AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! I jumped.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! You're Nat Wolf. So they weren't lying to me."

"Yeah. I'm Nat Wolf. I'm guessing you are Joanna."

"How do you know my name?"

"Wait… don't worry…. I'm not stalking you…."

"Oh, I know that. Where did you get my name?"

"Your advisory teacher…um Mr. Sanchez…he gave me your name" There was an awkward feeling in the air. I remembered she had a tray in her hands with like 8 or 9 lunches on it.

"Why don't I get that for you." I held the tray for you.

"Thanks. Soo… the band is gonna perform this Friday. Who's here today?"

"Yeah. We are gonna perform here. The whole band is here including Jesse. Although Allie isn't here."

"Allie plays Rosalina on the show right. Where is she?"

I nodded. "Somebody's nosey! I'm kidding. She's on a date with her boyfriend."

"I'm not nosey. I'm just curious a lot of times. I thought you are dating her."

"Me and Allie! No, we are just dating for the show. I don't have a girlfriend."

"I heard that you're dating somebody. Well, we should get these lunches to your friends now."

"Yeah. We probably should get this tray to them. We are all starving."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The lunch bell would ring about…." RING!! "About now.*giggle*"

`_She is soo cute when she giggles. `_ "You are soo cute when you giggle… Did I just say that out loud?"

"I think you did. And thanks for the compliment."

We walked to the bowling alley to see everybody finished bowling. I cleared my throat. The whole band looked up. David whistled at Joanna. I couldn't help but feel jealous at her smiling at him.

"Who's the hot girl Nat?" asked Alex.

"Alex this is Joanna. You know, the girl that Mr. Sanchez told us about."

Qaasim walked up to Joanna. He took her hand and kissed. I tried to refrain from punching him. "Hi. My name is Qaasim but you knew that."

Thomas walked up to her and put the back of his hand close to her face. "My name is Thomas but you knew that." Joanna just smiled.

~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~(My POV)

Qaasim kissed my hand and it felt weird. Then Thomas showed the back of his hand in front my face. I tried not to laugh but failed smiling. I kissed his hand. I think he looked like he wanted to faint. I think everybody noticed food in Nat's hand because they all attacked him.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. No need to worry about me."

"Looks like Nat has found himself a girlfriend!" exclaimed Alex. Everyone laughed except for me, Nat, and Jesse.

"Stop laughing. You guys might scare her away. Let's just eat," demanded Jesse. Every one looked at the food.

"What is this?" asked Cooper.

"There are buffalo wings, fries, and yogurt." Everybody ate like wild beasts. I just ate my fries and yogurt.

"Are you going to eat those wings?" asked Alex.

"No; you can eat it." After eating the band asked me if I wanted to play bowling with them. Of course I agreed to play with them. I had a little bit of trouble but Nat helped me. When we finished bowling, I got my P.E. clothes out of my bag that was in the small room. While I was getting my clothes out Nat came up to me.

"Hi Joanna… um do you want to… if you're not doin anything tonight…"Nat stuttered.

Alex popped out of nowhere and said "Nat wants to take you out to a movie tonight. What do you say?"

"Alex!!" Nat yelled.

"Well tell him Alex that I would love to go out with him. I can't today, but I can tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes Nat I would love to go out with you tomorrow." Nat blushed and the bell rang. I walked out with a smile and a blush on my face.


	3. Tuesday:The Date

"speaking"

`_thoughts_`

**(My POV)**

I woke up and did my normal routine: eat a small breakfast, brush teeth, wash face, put on contacts, and get dressed. I wore skinny jeans, another gray seamless cami, bight green V-neck tee, a brown floral skinny belt, and brown flats. For accessories I wore a crochet beret hat, a purple double wrap pointelle scarf, and a pair of star earrings. I was really excited about going out on a date with Nat tonight. I don't really know where we are going but I think we might discuss it when I see him at lunch.

**(Nat POV)**

Tonight I am taking Joanna somewhere tonight. I had no idea where to take her. `_Wait a minute. I can take her to the movies._ ` I searched online and saw the movie My Bloody Valentine 3D playing in this theatre in this sort of like a mall Americana. Maybe I can take her to see this movie. It's scary so maybe she'll be scared and hide behind me. It will be like when I did that episode. It will be a perfect date.

**(My POV)**

I got to school earlier than usual again. I got less gawking form people but was still getting flirted every period. It was 5 minutes before the end of 4th period and I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom. I think the whole class is wondering why Ms. Deware was still teaching and not doing anything about me walking out of the classroom. I fast walked to the cafeteria and grabbed the tray with 10 ceasar salads as the lunch. I knew I had time so I calmly walked to the student store and walked through the open door next to it and got out my key. I sort of had a hard time opening the door until it was opened by Nat.

"Hey. You're here. Why don't I get those lunches from you?" said Nat.

"You weren't waiting for me, huh?" I asked.

"No not at all."

"Nat…"

"Yes."

"So, where are we going on our date?"

"That my friend is a surprise. I will pick you up at 6ish tonight. Where do I pick you up?"

"I live in an apartment at *insert address here*"

"Okay. I will meet you tonight."

"Yup; we should probably bring the lunches now."

**(Nat POV)**

"Dad, can you speed this car up. It's almost 6." I was dressed in a blue collared shirt, nice jeans, and clean sneakers. `_I wonder what Joanna will look like. Who am I kidding? She will look beautiful. `_

"I'm sorry son but there is traffic." After ten minutes we were there. I saw Joanna outside looking at her cell phone. She looked fantastic.

**(My POV)**

When I got home I went to my closet and nearly threw everything out. I chose to wear the same skinny jeans I was wearing at school today. I wore this adorable black waist belt halter top. The belt was red. I ware varsity red 1 inch heels, two cute red earrings, and this necklace that said hot on it. My cousin sent me this chain text message. When I looked up I saw Nat lookin handsome leaning up against this car. I could barely make out his dad in the front seat.

"Your chariot awaits milady." He held out open the door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I got in and he came in after. Me and Nat talked in the car and even switched cell numbers with each other. I looked out the window and saw Americana. The car stopped in front. Nat got out and so did I. this little kid saw Nat and screamed out his name. Then girls started coming out of nowhere. Nat grabbed my hand and we dodged his fans all the way to the theatre. Surprisingly nobody was in line. Nat pulled out two tickets for My Bloody Valentine 3D. He bought two small sodas and medium size popcorn. When we got to the theatre #5, we saw most of the seats were taken. Luckily we found these two seats in the back. That way nobody can see Nat and go all berserk. We both put our cell phones on vibrate and the movie started.

**(Nat POV)**

It has been 15 minutes of the movie and it is already getting scary. Joanna is really afraid. She is always burying her face on my shoulder. The plan is into action. Whoa!! He cut off the guy's head. Joanna put her face on my shoulder again. I wonder what will happen if I put my arm around her. Whoa again!! She's hugging me.

The movie ended and everybody is getting up. Joanna and I decide to wait until most people are gone. I can see she is really scared by the look in her eyes.

"That movie is sooo scary. I really hate the part where he chops that girl into lots of pieces." **(I didn't really see the movie so I'm guessing here.)**

"How did you see what was happening? Your whole face was buried in my shoulder."

"You mean you didn't like it that I was burying my face in your shoulder?"

"Of course I like it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't worry Nat. I was just kidding." `_Oh she was just kidding` _Almost the whole theatre was empty. We walked out of the theatre and we just walked. That was just it. We didn't talk at all. We looked at the "dancing" water. We walked all the way to my dad and the car. We went the entire way to her apartment while holding hands in the car. When we got there, she kissed me on the cheek. That was the best night I have had in a long time.


	4. Wednesday:News and Practice

"speaking"

`_thoughts_`

**(Nat's POV)**

RING!!! I picked up the phone. It was my wake up call all the way at 6:30 in the morning. Like any other day I would have gotten mad but not today. I really want to see Dawn **(I changed the name because I thought this name is better)**. So I took a shower, at my breakfast, and put on my clothes as fast as I could while making everybody hurry up.

"Nat calm down. Why are you such in a hurry?" wondered Allie.

"He just too excited to see Dawn today even though we only see her at lunch time," answered Alex

"No! No! I just don't want to be late."

"Who's Dawn?"

"She gives us our lunch so we don't have to go out in the open. Nat LOVES on her!!!"

"Awwww! Nat finally fell in love!"

"Well we better get going, ALEX." Everybody went out with Alex laughing and Nat red as a tomato.

**(Dawn's POV)**

I had the most wonderful time yesterday. I was so happy that I wore my favorite outfit. I wore light gray destroyed tuip pocket shorts, an aqua rib tank top, a white belted crop jacket, and a white 2 strap thong sandal. For accessories, I wore a rose shell necklace, white multi bead bangle set, and turquoise patina chandelier earrings.

As soon as I walked past the gate of school, everybody was whispering and looking at me. I walked to the A bungalows to be greeted by my friends attacking me with questions. I ran all the way to the cafeteria. I saw my friend, Torrie, and asked her what was wrong.

"You mean you didn't watch the news. Hello!!! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Nat wolf!?"

"The news people were at Americana!"

"Girl, you have got to tell me. When did you meet Nat?"

"I met him during vacation and we just clicked." I feel so bad at lying to her. She is like my best friend. I really wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't.

The bell rang for 4th period and nobody has said a word to me. Not even the teachers. Time went by slowly until it was time. I ran out of the class. I just wanted to get away from the staring.

**(Nat's POV)**

I was really anxious to see Dawn. Allie kept bugging me about her. She wants to know my whole relationship with her. She keeps telling me to treat her well and do not annoy her with odd questions. It was almost time for her to be here and Allie was actually jumping around.

"YEA!!!! I almost get to meet Dawn!" To calm her down, we had her play bowling with the rest of us. I went out to the small "living room" to see Dawn looking cute as always.

"Here let me help you. Yesterday was fun."

"Thanks and it was fun for me too." She had this sad look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel really tired."

"Well c'mon. Let's sit down."

"What about the lunches?"

"Don't worry. Those guys will survive without food for at least a few minutes." We sat on the small couch. There was an awkward silence.

"Dawn, please tell me what's wrong."

"You mean you didn't see the news."

"What was on the news?" She got off the couch and turned her back to me.

"My friend told me that we were on the news. Everybody in school knows that I went on a date with you. Now nobody is talking to me. Not even my friends!" She turned to face me. I saw a few tears escaped from her eyes. I got up to wipe them away and I hugged her.

"It's going to be okay. Now let's go deliver these lunches. Then we are going to get rid of those unhappy tears." We went to give the chicken fingers to the guys. Dawn and Allie really clicked. Now she, Allie, and Jessi were talking to each other.

**(Dawn's POV)**

Allie is so nice. She made me feel a little better. I wasn't hungry so I just ate the peaches. I wonder what Nat is going to do to make me feel better. After eating, Nat told everyone to go to the "band room." Maybe I get to see them play.

"You mean I get to watch you guys practice."

"No. You get to practice with us."

"WHAT!!"

"Yeah! What song do you want to sing or play to?" Alex asked.

"Fine. Do you guys know `Untouched` by The Veronicas?" I answered.

"I do. I'll play it and you guys follow along." Allie offered. I walked up to the microphone. Jessi and Cooper were sitting on the chairs in front of us. Allie played the verse from the beginning.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

Lalalalalalalala

I can lalalalalala

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un-

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un-

Untouched

Untouched, un-

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched, un-

Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you

Going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un-

Untouched

Untouched, un-

"How was that?"

"That was amazing Dawn."

"You sing so well."

"You should be a real singer." RING!! The bell ring and Dawn ran outside to the P.E. building.


End file.
